Girl's A Straight Up Player
by P i n k M a t t e r
Summary: "Yeah, we party too much. And have sex to much. Hell, I'm suprised none of us have an std yet. But we're probably the best people you'll ever meet." He said, while taking a drag of his cigarette. "But honestly, we're not right in the head.Never will be."
1. On An Island In The Sun

DISCLAMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts! It belongs to its rightful owners/creators, 'kay? I only own the storyline!:3

Ohai! I'm Shelby! And this is my FIRST fanfiction! Yaay, the first chapter is finally done! This took me FOREVER to finally type and what-not, so it being completed makes me really happy! I hope you enjoy this thing; it took such a long time to get it done! This is gonna be a "Snuggly" Piece, trademark of Shelby Miller! That means it's gonna be a looooooong story, and I hope it has lots of chapters! So grab your Snuggie, hot beverage of your choice, and a pillow, cause you're gonna be reading quite a bit! The first chapter's quite short, but the later ones will hopefully be longer! And PLEASE NO FLAMES PLEASE! Just constructive criticism! And I apologize for errors! Just ignore them please, and I'll fix 'em later!

On the beautiful Destiny Islands, pretty girls and boys frolic; making friends, enemies, and even love. It's a scandalous place, where you best friend might've slept with your brother. But of course, it's not all alcohol and sex. It's a gorgeous place where you can find yourself; your way, your destiny. So get lost in the sun and sand; come to these islands.

The Destiny Islands are home to Kairi, Sora, and all their friends. They're a strange group people, ranging from small, large, smart, and even purely idiotic. Hidden feelings and secrets are harbored in their skin, and have now made their way to the porcelain surfaces, threatening the seemingly perfect atmosphere. Things have been chaotic for fourteen years, ever since one horribly flawed heart moved onto the white sands:

Kairi Akemi- the fashionable, yet confused eighteen year old whom this story partially revolves around. She loves to drink and party, and always be with someone, for she has severe anxiety. Kairi is in love with Sora, and keeps this a secret, fearing it will destroy the balanced friendship that took them fourteen years to build. She has a loud mouth, brash opinion, and wonderful fashion sense.

Sora Hikari- a handsome young man who's charismatic composure wins over anyone. He parties with his friends, and drinks often, but tones it down more than the others. He's in love with the claret haired Kairi. Ever since they were twelve, he has a growing affection for her, but keeps it under wraps, thinking she will reject him. Sora's athletic, sweet, and extremely childish, but he's very mature for his age; eighteen.

Namine Minako- an aspiring young artist, Namine is a quiet soul. She loves her dear friends very much, and thinks a lot about the past, wishing to change some things. She goes out with her friends, and barely ever touches her drinks, and when she does, she turns into a crying mess. Namine has feelings for a an older man, and is nervous tell him, assuming that he thinks she is too immature. Age eighteen.

Roxas Minako- Namine's brother, the second child in a group of triplets. He is awkward, and very silent, yet extremely intelligent. Roxas is smitten with Kairi. He thinks no one knows this, and keeps quiet about it, even though everyone but Kairi knows. Age eighteen.

Selphie Tilmitt- A loud and hyper girl. Selphie has a heart and stomach for alcohol, and adores to party. She keeps who she likes a secret, from even her best friend. Age eighteen.

Axel Akemi- Kairi's older brother. He's everyone's friend, and tends to hit on young women, and when he's bored, even men. Ever since he started to date his current girlfriend however, he has toned down both. Age twenty one.

Larxene Chou- Axel's obnoxious girlfriend. She's rather rude and unkind, but can be a good friend when needed. Age twenty.

Riku Takeshi- Sora's best friend. He's the oldest, and most mature of the group. Riku is very well built, and resembles a warrior. He gives wonderful advice, and will battle for his friends no matter what the circumstance. Age nineteen

*Other characters

Tidus McBarion

Shiki Misaki

Neku Sakuraba

Aqua Aiko

Terra Aritza

Yuna Bonnet

Ventus Minako

Vanitas Hikari

Demyx Moana

Xion Minako

Reno Akemi

Minami Akemi

Annemarie Hikari

Xehanort Efah

Julia Efah

Olette Hanako

Hayner Smith

Pence Letz

Cloud Strife

Aerith Gainsborough

Yuffie Kisaragi

Squall Leonheart

Wakka Brata

Rikku Atalah

And more to be mentioned.

Chapter One.

"Why do girl's bother with makeup, if they look good without it?" Axel Akemi asked his younger sister as she did her makeup before going out.

"Because it 'enhances' our natural born beauty." she answered as she applied her strawberry flavored lipgloss. "It makes us feel wanted." she observed her lips, making a an audible "pop" noise.

Axel furrowed. "And yet you bitch at us when we say you look better in it?"

Kairi laughed loudly. "Would you wanna be told you look better with the lights out?"

"What's that got anything to do with it?"

"I'll let you mull it over." Kairi chuckled, before raising one neatly plucked red eyebrow. "So, you and Larxene. How's it going with that?"

"If you mean I wanna blow my head off most of the time, shitty. Other than that, just peachy." Axel answered dully, rolling his emerald eyes.

Kairi smirked, and glanced at her older brother, who was perched on the toilet, observing his baby sister dutifully. It was adorable really.

"How about you and Sora? You got in those size small boxer briefs yet?" Axel imitated her tone of voice, winking.

Kairi blushed. "What about us?"

Axel guffawed. "You're like, in love with that kid! You _want_ him."

"W…Who told you told you that?" She stuttered, throwing her mascara at his chest.

"You're little friend Selphie." again, he winked.

Kairi stomped her foot. "That silly bitch!" she then realized something. "Why do I tell her things, only to have my older brother find out?"

Axel smiled. "She's your 'bfff' little sis. You're supposed to."

She crossed her arms and pouted. "She's not supposed to do that though. She's been doing it for years."

"Pfft, friend's are supposed to do that." A voice announced from the doorway. Kairi turned to see her brother's roommate, Demyx listening in to their conversation.

Axel raised his eyebrow to him. "You never did that to me..?"

Demyx gave a light hearted chuckle. "We're boys, broski." Kairi snorted at his choice of words. "We don't act as girls do."

Just then, a car horn was heard outside the door. "Shit, it's Namine and Selphie." Kairi mumbled, throwing her purse on her shoulder. "I'll see you guys later." she stood on her tiptoes and kissed each of them on their cheek.

"Later Kairi," Axel answered for him and Demyx, before turning to do his own eyeliner.

Meanwhile, Kairi was jogging over to Namine's silver Volvo.

"Hurry up, Kai!" Selphie yelled from the backseat.

"I'm coming, geeze!" Kairi shouted back, throwing herself into the passenger seat.

Namine looked over her glasses at her red haired counterpart. "You look pretty spiffy." she commented, pulling out of the driveway.

Kairi beamed beautifully. "You really think so?"

Selphie nodded enthusiastically. "Uh huh! You look hot tonight Kai!"

Kairi couldn't help but adore her friends. Ever since she had moved onto the islands fourteen years ago, they had been her world. Her, Namine, Selphie, Riku, Roxas,…Sora.

God, she was in love him. She had been for the past, hmm, what was it? Five years? Five years of swooning, of abnormally fast heartbeats, and clammy, blushy skin. It was torturous. Wanting to grab his large tan hands in her small, white ones. And trying her hardest to not throw herself at him…it was like hell.

Selphie scooted up closer to Kairi. "You seem really dazed, Kairi." she paused. "You see Sora shirtless again?"

Kairi's amethyst eyes bulged out of her head. "W-what? No, I haven't!" she spat.

Namine turned the corner. "You must've, or else you would be blabbing on about how nice Demyx's ass looks in skinnies."

"Again, it's not my fault god gave him that thing!"

"Kairi, you need to get intoxicated." Selphie said normally.

The drinking age on the Islands was eighteen. Students could not come to school under the influence however, or they would be expelled, and fines would served. Destiny Islands were very lax about legal ages. At eighteen, the could drink, drive (not at the same time of course), vote, go to casinos, smoke (hopefully they didn't do that), and many other things. The law was strict though, and anyone in violation of those regulations was instantly charged.

Kairi was the youngest of the clique, having just turned eighteen in July. She was the baby, and was left behind often because of the age difference. But now being of age, she was ready to break some hearts, and get so drunk she couldn't remember the night before.

"Are you guys ready for school to start up yet?" Namine asked while pulling into the parking lot of the bar; The Rendezvous.

Selphie groaned. "Ugh, don't even talk about it! I don't wanna even remember it's just a week away!"

Kairi chuckled. "Thank god I have half of my classes with Sora."

Namine undid her seatbelt. "Gonna get freaky in the band closet again, eh?"

"Oh my god, will you just drop it? That was two years ago! And with Pence!" the girl demanded, slamming the car door.

"I can't believe you even dated that noob." Selphie said. "Or the fact that you lost your v-card to him!"

Kairi sweat dropped. "I thought we were in love, but I was crazy about Sora the whole time. It's not a big deal." she marched over to the bar door.

Namine smiled. "And you had sex with Hayner. That's not any better."

"Again, two years ago; I tried getting back at Pence."

Selphie giggled. "Damn Kairi, you're a whore."

Kairi shook her head, and opened the door. "Suck my duck."

Sora sat at the bar, sipping on his drink idly. He was waiting to see Kairi storm in her model makeup, and wonderful clothes. More than anything he wanted to just see her. His Fuzzy Navel probably didn't taste nearly as good as she did. Geeze, where was she?

"Hey asshole, why are you so zoned out?" Riku asked, waving his large hand in his face.

Sora blinked, then swatted his hand away. "I'm fine. Just wondering when the girls are gonna get here."

Riku smirked. "Girls meaning Kairi."

"Possibly."

"Why don't you just ask her out already?" The albino haired young man questioned. "She likes you to you know."

Sora shook his head quickly. "Nah, she doesn't like me. Even if, she wouldn't do anything about it."

Across the room, Sora heard a girl yell. "Sora! There you are!"

He turned to see Kairi push her way through people and step up to him. "I was looking for you, stupid! And here you are, at the bar." she flipped her hair playfully, winking her purple eye at him.

She looked amazing tonight. She wore an off-the-shoulder pink shirt, with a short denim skirt. Her makeup was stunning, and her smile radiant.

Something that looked that good had to be edible.

Sora grinned, then swept her up in a large hug. "I'm stupid? Kai, I'm in the same spot I usually am!"

Kairi stuck her tongue at him once he set her back down. "Whatever, you jerk-off."

"Kairi, why'd you leave us behind?" Selphie yelled as she swatted the back of her head.

Kairi winced. "I wanted to find my best friend; sorry."

Namine giggled. "Your future husband?"

"Wait, what?" Sora's face turned rose red. "I'm not gonna marry Kairi!"

Riku, who had just paid attention to the conversation raised an eyebrow. "You're gonna say you don't want to?"

"I never said that! Riku, you ass!"

Selphie rocked her hips. "You're both douches. Say, let's buy drinks!" she flashed her trademark smile.

Kairi nodded. "Yeah; I need a little liquid love in my system."

"Let me buy you a drink then."

Sora looked to see the always timid Roxas approach them. He fumbled with the ring on his finger.

The redhead beamed. "Sure! Thanks, Roxas!" she wrapped her pale arms around him.

Roxas blushed. "N-no problem, Kairi." the way he said her name, you'd think she was god.

_what an ass! _Sora thought. _obviously he doesn't know Kairi doesn't feel the same way._

Namine nodded in the direction of the bartender. "Yeah, let's get some Pina Coladas or something."

Selphie threw her arms over her head. "Woo-hoo! Shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots!"

Sora glanced over at Kairi, who was speaking animatedly with Roxas, her eyes wide. The sandy haired boy would just smile, and listen, making her feel acknowledged.

_I should probably tell her soon… Sora told himself, before tearing his cerulean eyes away from the two in jealousy._

_Sooooo, whatcha think? Good? Bad? Should I continue it or not? I know it's probably really bad, but this is my first fanfic, so cut me some slack! I hope to continue this story; I really think it has some potential. It's rated t for language and sexual references, so I hope it's not too trashy!_

_I'd been planning on writing this for a while, and I finally have the resources to! Wish me luck on continuing this!_

_XxShelby-ChanxX(:_

_P.S._

_Wonder why Kairi lives with Axel? That'll be revealed in the next chapter, along with the character's history!(:_


	2. Pasts Revealed

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts! It belongs to its rightful owners!(:

Wow, people really seemed to like this piece! That was kinda surprising, being that my writing is a little…awful, aha. But please, keep on reviewing and favoriting this story!

And in this chapter…Kairi and Sora's histories are revealed! Can you say SCANDALOUS?

"Wake the hell up, Kairi! You're gonna be late!" Axel screamed, shaking her out of her peaceful sleep.

"You ass!" Kairi shouted back, kicking him. "What the hell?"

Axel stepped back. "For a thirteen year old, you sure have an awful sailor's mouth."

The claret haired girl shook her head, and hopped out of bed. "Get out of here, Axel! I have to change!"

The then sixteen year old shook his head and walked out of the room to let his sister get done. Damn, she was fussy. She had to be on the rag.

Ten minutes later. Kairi marched down the stairs of their parents' house, dressed in a purple v-neck, and fluffy black skirt. Her red hair was cut short, and was ruffled.

"Kairi, your toaster strudel is done!" Their father Reno shouted, handing the young teen a pastry.

"And here's your lunch!" Her mother Minami chimed, passing her and Axel their lunch packages. "It's homemade Tomomi yakisoba!"

Axel grabbed his food, then his keys from the table. "Thanks Ma. But c'mon, Kai. You wanna ride right?"

Kairi groaned, then quickly hugged her mother and father. "Bye you guys! I love you!" she said quickly, then headed out the door.

The two of them got into Axel's crappy S-10 truck, and began to drive across the island. Since their schools started at the same time, Axel had offered to drive Kairi to school.

They came from a nuclear family; it just being them and their parents. Their mother was all Japanese, with long brown hair, and violet eyes. She was tall and thin, but curvy, like her daughter would turn out to be.

Reno was also half-Japanese, tall, and extremely lanky. He had some wiry muscle build, but not excessive. His hair was red like his children's, and he also had facial tattoos.

They lived in a relatively higher class house on the center of the island, and made good money. Minami's father owned the Winery in Radiant Garden; where they had lived before.

Minami was originally from Radiant Garden, and Reno from unknown regions. They met when Minami was eighteen and Reno twenty, and had Axel four years later, after they had gotten married.

After Kairi was born, they decided they wanted to give up the "Heavenly City" for somewhere smaller, and more convenient. After Kairi and Axel's fourth and seventh birthdays, they relocated to the sunny islands.

Axel pulled up at the middle school, and looked over at his baby sister. "Alright, get your ass out. I need to get to class too."

Kairi rolled her eyes, and stepped out the vehicle. "Later, asshole."

As Axel drove away, she walked towards the door of the school, knowing she still had twenty minutes till the bell rang. As she walked in, she was glomped by Selphie, a big ray of sunshine; literally. She wore a yellow tutu and sweater, along with black ballet flats.

"You're here, Kairi!" She burst, grabbing her tightly. I thought you were gonna skip!"

Kairi weaseled her way out of her friend's grasp, then smiled. "Why would I skip? I know you would miss my curvaceous body."

"Curvy? You're flat chested!" A small voice piped up from behind her.

Namine walked up, thirteen as well, and giggled. "Kairi, we all know you're tiny."

"I'M tiny! Look at you, honey! You're even smaller!"

Selphie whined. "Shut up with the 'who's skinnier' crap! Kairi, don't you need to get to your locker?"

Kairi thought for a moment. "You're right. Walk me there?"

The three adolescents trudged to Kairi's locker. As she stuffed her bag in it, Sora approached them.

"Hey Kai!" he chirped cheerfully. "You look nice today." his face flushed a little.

Kairi turned around. And what she saw knocked the sanity out of her.

Sora was just a bit taller that her five foot three inches, and his hair was darker. His eyes were bright and blue, and his skin paler than how it was now. He had a goofy grin on his face.

But something about how he looked was…different. He looked _good_. And cute. And attractive. And BEAUTIFUL. Not his usual dorky self.

Kairi took a step back. "W-wow, Sora! You look…"

Namine tilted her head. "He looks the same?"

"N-no, he honestly looks different!" she argued back, furrowing her brow. "Did you do something new today, Sora?"

Sora shook his head. "No? I did what I usually do, why?"

Selphie squealed. "'Cause she thinks you look cute today!"

Kairi stomped her foot. "No! I just thought he looked a little off, geeze!" she slammed her locker and marched down the hallway, towards her first hour, algebra lab.

Sora furrowed. "What's with her? She acts like I look like Tom Cruise or something."

"Maybe she likes you?" Namine shrugged.

Selphie crossed her arms. "That can't be it! If she liked you, wouldn't it take some time or something to uh, what's the word I'm looking for? Develop! That's the word!"

Namine nibbled on her bottom lip. "Not always. With some people, it just hits them. Maybe Kairi's one of those people?"

"Yes! That's gotta be it, broha!" Selphie leaped up while punching the air.

Sora flushed. "Kairi doesn't like me." he said softly.

"I wouldn't doubt it if she did. Did you see the look she gave you?" Namine grasped her hands. "Sora, you finally have your chance!"

The brunette's eyes bulged out of his head. "What? How did you?.."

Selphie winked and stuck her tongue out at him. "Puh-leeze! You obviously adore the girl!"

"I can't believe you knew that!" Sora sighed. "Is it really that obvious?"

The flaxen haired girl giggled. "You've liked her for a year now, right?"

Sora's face got even redder. "Yeah…"

Just when Selphie was about to open her mouth, the tardy bell rang. Without another word, the three young teens scurried off to their classes.

*Meanwhile*

Kairi observed the clock. "What the hell are they doing?" She mumbled to herself, as Roxas eyed her from across the room.

One year before, the twelve year old Sora walked down the staircase in his small, two bed roomed house. It was Friday, and he was ecstatic for the weekend. Hanging out with all his friends, playing Guitar Hero, eating pizza. It was gonna be great.

"Sora, honey. Make sure to grab your house keys before you go. You and Vanitas both." His mother, Annemarie instructed, doing a crossword puzzle at the tiny kitchen table. "I have a job interview at Highwind's."

Vanitas, who was pouring himself a bowl of cereal, snorted. "You mean to tell me you're gonna work at a fast food restaurant?"

Annemarie shrugged. "I'll be making money, won't I? I think that's better than starving."

Sora leaned on the counter. "Hey, Cid's Namine's uncle. He'll probably hire you, knowing who you are."

His mother winked. "Exactly. So, I've pretty much gotta job covered. Now I just have to find a way to pay this month's bills…"

The Hikari household wasn't as well off as The Akemi one. Since Annemarie was only sixteen when she had Sora and Vanitas, she was a very young mother, no more than twenty-eight. She'd been supporting the boys since she had moved out of her parents house, eight years ago, when she was twenty.

Life was harder in this house. Constantly having to look for a job, praying that there was a roof over their heads; it was difficult. But still, Annemarie always looked on the Brightside, and kept it cheery.

Sora was Annemarie's mini-me. He had the same wide blue eyes, and caramel brown hair. She was adventurous and a softy, with childish side. Somehow, she still managed to have a mature side…although she didn't embrace it.

Vanitas however, took after his deadbeat father. The same dark hair and golden eyes were inherited from him. His attitude was dark also, and he wasn't like his happy-go-lucky mother and brother.

Annemarie took a sip of her coffee. "So, Sora. You find a girl yet?"

Sora looked taken back. "N-no! I'm only twelve!"

Vanitas smirked. "You're lame."

Their mother smiled. "What about Kairi? She's nice. She's always been the prettiest girl."

"Mom! She's Kairi! I could never EVER like her like that!"

Annemarie raised her eyebrows. "Really? One day, Kairi is gonna look SO good, and absolutely gorgeous, and beautiful. Then you're gonna be in love. And be cursed for years with it." she snickered. "Watch, just because you said that, it's gonna be today."

Sora blushed. "Oh geeze! You're crazy or something mom. Kairi's my best freaking friend! The day that happens, Vanitas'll be happy."

The black haired boy rolled his eyes. "Please, I'm happy."

Just then, Annemarie let out a loud laugh. "Vanitas? I love you to death sweetie, but you're not a happy boy."

Vanitas gasped. "You're an awful person." He declared, turning to walk out the door.

"Vanitas, honey! I love you, relax!" Annemarie had glomped him and was planting kisses all over his face. "You know it was all in good fun!"

Vanitas harrumphed, and pushed his mother off of him. "Whatever. I'm going to school."

Sora realized what time it was. "Ah, right! Bye mom, I love you!" he hugged her quickly, then booked it out the house, Vanitas is pursuit.

"Sora, you douche! Wait up!" Vanitas panted, running as fast as he could.

But Sora was ten feet in front of him, already approaching the elementary school. They were in sixth grade, the final year of grade school. Riku was already in the middle school, waiting for his younger friends to catch up.

It was mid may, and everyone was excited for summer, which was approaching in two weeks. That meant the beach all day and everyday.

Sora jogged onto the playground, where the children had ten more minutes of morning recess. Namine, Selphie, and Roxas all sat on the metal jungle gym, talking. Except Roxas. He sat there, fumbling with his hands, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Hey guys!" Sora greeted, waving. "Good morning!"

Selphie grinned. "Hey you!"

The brunette boy grinned. "Where's Kairi?" he put his arms behind his head.

The girl thought. "I dunno…actually, she's late."

Namine bit her thumb nail. She was shyer then. "I hope she makes it…" she murmured, an anxious look on her face.

"Me too…" Roxas piped up, his face rose red.

Sora glanced at the dirty blonde haired boy. For some reason, it irked him that Roxas liked Kairi so much. He meant, she was his best friend, and boys couldn't like her! She was _Kairi. How could guys like her? She WAS one of the guys._

Just as she was mentioned, Kairi ran over, panting. Her short hair was all over the place, and her face was flushed. Her small chest heaved, and she gave a weak smile. "Hey." Kairi sighed, and walked over to them.

Something was…off. Kairi looked so pretty. She had on a purple v-neck, and beige skirt. It was modest, and suitable for a twelve year old girl. Her cheeks had an adorable pink blush on them, and she was glowing. Wow. Kairi was pretty.

And he liked her. There was no denying it.

Sora cleared his throat. "Well, now that you're here, we can talk about our plans for the uh, weekend."

Kairi smiled. "Okay!" she hopped up next to him on the jungle gym. "What're we gonna do?"

Selphie bounced up and down. "Yeah! What're gonna do?"

Sora furrowed. "Um, uh…I dunno."

The red-haired girl giggled. "C'mon, Sora! You have to have SOME idea." her laughter was delightful.

Her best friend, whom she didn't have feelings for yet, flushed. "I Haven't thought of anything yet, sorry!"

Kairi tilted her head, and grinned. "Sora, you're an idiot, you dumbhead."

Selphie, who felt ignored, grumbled. "C'mon Kairi, Namine. Let's go to the bathroom."

The three girls left the playground, and went inside the building. Roxas stared longingly at Kairi, and gulped.

"Do you think I have a chance?" he asked Sora, voice high pitched.

Sora snorted. "You? I highly doubt that." he turned on his heels, and walked towards the building.

Let the games begin…

Kairi sat in front of her parents, hands on her lap. She was dressed in a dark red tee-shirt, and khaki capris. She wiggled her bare feet.

"Mom, Dad?" she asked, staring at her feet.

Minami smiled. "Yes, dear?"

Reno smirked, and leaned back in his recliner. "Spit it out, Kai."

The then fifteen year old Kairi gulped. "Can I move in with Axel? Please?" She begged. "Pleeeeeease?"

Minami raised her eyebrows. "Why in the world would you ever want to do that? You have everything you need here."

"And Axel's a goddamn bum. Why the HELL would you do something that stupid?" Her father questioned.

Kairi sighed. "I wanna try something new. And be more of an adult. Isn't that a life lesson?"

Her mother groaned. "I don't think you're ready for something like that. I mean, you're only a freshman! How can I just emancipate you, without knowing if you'll be able to do this?"

Reno patted his wife's shoulder. She was getting hysterical. "Kai, I dunno 'bout this. You really wanna live with him?"

The girl nodded. "He said I could! If it was alright with you!"

Minami wiped her eyes. "Why though? I thought you liked it here?"

Kairi stared at the floor. "I do…I just…I wanna try something new! And living with Axel would be a good experience!"

Reno smiled. "I'm all for it."

His dark haired wife's mouth dropped. "Reno? What the hell?"

He put his long, wiry arms around behind his head. "Why the hell not? She could do this. Kairi's a smart girl, this would just be fun for her."

Minami sighed, and once again wiped her eyes. "Fine. We'll get everything sorted out Monday. I'll put you in Axel's custody."

Kairi shrieked in joy. "Oh, thank you mom!" She jumped up from her seat and tackled her mother.

"Um, ahem? What about me?" Reno scowled, then was tackled by Kairi.

"Thank you too, dad!" His daughter giggled, smothering him in kisses.

Reno laughed loudly. "That's better."

One week and half later, Kairi was moving into Axel's small, yet modern home on the other side of the island. It was closer to the beach.

Kairi had dropped her final box in the spare room she now called her own. She sighed, and dropped down on her bed.

"You look beat."

She glanced at the doorway to find Demyx smirking. "Can you tell?"

The blonde chuckled. "Of course I can. You look like death. Except for the cute, red-haired version."

The amethyst eyed girl shook her head. "You're a pedophile."

Demyx raised his hand to his heart. "Me? No way!" he paused, then winked. "You're just to adorable. If you were, I dunno, three years older, I would probably ask you out. But until then, my dear Kairi Chan, you'll be nothing more than my best friend and roommate's cutesy little sister."

Suddenly, Axel had appeared from downstairs. "My 'cutesy' little sister? Damn, you have problems."

Kairi sat up. "He's just being nice, Axel. He thinks I'm cute. So what?"

Axel raised his eyebrows. "He's an adult. You're a minor."

"He's not my type anyway! He plays ukulele, and wears jeans tighter than me!"

"Are you saying he's gay?"

"I'm saying the truth!"

"You just dissed my best friend!"

"Who gives a hell?"

"STOP SCREAMING!" Demyx shouted, stomping his foot.

Kairi glared at him. "Fine then." she turned and faced the wall. "Whatever."

Axel rolled his eyes. How long was Kairi gonna live with him again?

And thar she blows:3

I hope it was better than the first one.

It took me a reeeeeeeeeally long time to type this, with school and friends and all y'know ^^"

And next time, we go back to the present, and see what the gang does the last weekend before their senior years in high school! That shall be interesting,

And I apologize if it was too cliché for you ^o^"

I'm a sappy person, and it had to be that way(:

And I apologize for any spelling errors! Ignore them please![:

Reviews please?

Yaaaay:D


End file.
